X Erza
by ErzaScarletMeow203
Summary: Erza has a Huge problem! Jellal drugged her and now her secrets are spreading among her friends! Rated M for lemons,Limes,Rape,and girl x girl. Please read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is NOT the FanFiction you saw the preview of in The Weirdest Days! This is a totally different FanFic! There will be lemons, limes and girl x girl. If you don't like don't read! I hope for lots of reviews! -ErzaScarletMeow203**

"Je...llal..." Erza said breathlessly. "Pl..ea...se st..op..." Jellal pressed his lips against hers once again.

"Erza, you know I have always loved you. So why are you holding back?"

"I... Don't...know...it..it... Just...feels...wrong..."

"You know what else is wrong? You having a Relationship with Kagura!"

Erza blushed. "How did you know about that?!"

"I know everything about you Erza!"

"I'm going to stop kissing you now, but sit down with me and drink some tea with me."

"Ok..."

Jellal handed Erza a cup of tea. Erza drank it, and began to fall asleep. Dammit, he serious just drugged me! Dammit! I should have known better myself? Erza then awoke later, "where am I?" Erza wondered. "Oh He brung you, excellent!" A small figure appeared before her. "Wendy?!"

**So Shall I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Wendy?!" Erza said surprised. Wendy's appearance was different, she had black long hair, and a limitless black dress. "Erza, don't be surprised. Soon this world will be free once again." Said Wendy walking closer,. Her black long hair twirling as she walked. "What do you mean by free once again. "

"Zeref, all he wants is freedom, and now I know, where all Of are final resting places are, freedom is death."

Wendy was acting as the same as Jellal in the tower of heaven, oh no she thought, she thinks she has been possessed by Zeref. Wendy walked closer to Erza

"Erza, Don't you want true freedom?"

"Wendy, Snap out of it!" Erza screamed.

Wendy grabbed ahold of Erza's face.

"I won't be killing you tonight... But I will be back soon...I'll have some one keep you occupied while I'm gone..."

Wendy left the room. Ten minutes later a man walked in the room, the face hidden by a mask. They were carrying Lucy. "Erza what are we doing here?" Lucy asked with worry. Erza didn't have time to answer. Lucy was hung right next to Erza. Both dangling by there arms and legs, they were then stripped naked. They had no clothes. The man in then said " I'm the one who must keep you occupied. Huh... Which one should I do first? How about you?" He Pointed to the red haired Mage. "No please! Don-" her sentence was cut off, the mans lips pressed against slowly kissed her down to her breast. He played with the nipples. "Oh are you excited?" He asked in a husky voice. Then he started to suck on one nipple and played with the other. Moans escaped Erza's Mouth. "Erza!" Lucy yelled. "Don't worry you'll get your turn." Said the Man. "Natsu! Gray! Someone Help!" Screamed lucy at the top of her lungs.

"Hmm..." Said Natsu. " What is it?" Asked Gray. "Have you seen Lucy and Erza around? I can't help but feeling, there in trouble."

**Hey! The start of a lemon was in this chapter! Who is this man in the mask? Lemon continued. Please review and tell me if you want me to continued! I will update tomorrow! Bye! **


	3. Becky, I know Your Reading!

**This is Sort of a Shout out to my friend Becky. She told me no to write a lemon, any ways I am, So Becky if your reading this, please stop because this will get awkward, ok. -ErzaScarletMeow203**


	4. Sorry!

**sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm been really busy so please give me a week! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am now. SO YAY! SPARKLES AND RAINBOWS! :3 I CANT WRITE LEMONS XDDD. ok sorry, here we go!**

"NATSU!" Lucy Screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NATSU!" She screamed again,

"No one can hear you, so shut your mouth, princess." Said the man in the mask as he continued playing with Erza.

"S-stop it!" Erza Yelled.

"Why You Don't Like it?" Asked the man with a smirk.

The Man Coutinued playing,he went down from here brrast,down to her stomach, and made it to her womanhood, he stuck 2 fingers in.

"S-stop it! I-I D-demand you t-to!"

The Man did not stop, he went down, starting to lick her clit, Erza Let a moan escape her mouth. He countined on.

Erza looked behind the masked man, a shadow is all that she could see, the shadow moved and then it was gone. Erza Wondered who it was, then Lucy yelled.

"ERZA!" She felt a sharp pain in the side of her leg, she looked down, something had cut her leg, blood dripped down to the floor, Erza Began to feel dizzy from all the blood she was losing, the man saying something that Erza couldn't under stand, Erza then felt something entering her womanhood, she moaned,"Help me.." Then Erza pasted out.

The Man when over to lucy,

"I'll get you later Princess."

He began to walk away, but just then Lucy managed to pull his mask off with her teeth as she reached ouy, she dropped the mask,

"No it couldn't be..." she said.

Lucy was then face to face with a man named...

Sting.

**Yay! I'm so happy I have updated! I'll countined when ever, Also Review this chapter and I have no character to do for the weirdest days! So review that to! I take request for special fanfictions,just PM me and tell me what you want and I'll write it! Love you guys! Baii!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I didn't post last night, had a delay, I also am posting a new chapter of the weirdest days, so any ways, Enjoys!**

"S-STING?!" Lucy Shouted.

"It's all going to according to plan..." Sting left the room.

"NATSU! GRAY! HELP!" Lucy screamed.

"Help..."

Back at the guild...

"Gray! They've been gone for days! We need to go look for them!"

"Fine. But where the hell would we look?"

"I'll track Lucy's scent, and follow it."

"This way!" Natsu shouted.

They followed the scent , Untill they heard someone screaming there names.

"LUCY!"

They walked in a abandon building.

They continued to follow the sound of screams.

They turned down a hallway.

"Wait. stop." Natsu said.

"It's sting." Natsu came around the corner and punched him.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY AND ERZA?!" He yelled.

"Go See for yourself... I don't need them anymore..." Sting got up and walked away.

Natsu and gray ran down another hallway, which led them to Lucy and Erza.

"Natsu..." Lucy cried, Tears fell to the floor.

"Lucy. It's ok. I'm here now."

Lucy looked up.

"Na-Natsu?! Is it really you?"

"Yeah. It's me. Are you ok?"

He stepped forward.

"I'm fine... It's just... Erza I'm worried about. She hasn't moved..."

"What happened? What did sting do to you?!"

"He raped Erza. Not me, I'm Fine, but Something cut her leg and then she just passed out, that's all I can remember."

"I'm sorry... That I wasn't here sooner..."

"Natsu..."

"Let me break those chains."

Natsu broke the chains. Erza's and Lucy's.

"Natsu...Im Worried About Erza..."

"We'll take her back to the guild and see what's wrong. But Lucy... I'm sorry... I'm Sorry I wasn't here in time! I'm sorry..." A Tear hit the floor.

"Natsu...Don't Cry...It's Ok..."

"It's not okay! You could have been killed! And I wouldn't have found you in time! I couldn't lose you Lucy! I don't want to..."

Lucy kissed his forehead.

"Natsu...I..."

Before she could Finish...

"AHHHHHH!" Erza had finally moved again.

"ERZA! are you okay?!" Lucy asked.

"The Shadow..." She said with fear.

"The shadow is Possessing me...if I Go Crazy... then Kill me..."

Erza's eyes began to close again... "ERZA! Lucy yelled.

"ERZA!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
